logosfakefandomcom-20200215-history
Six Flags: The Mall/List of stores
Apparel - Children's *Gap Kids/Baby Gap *LTD 2 & Brothers *Little Brothers *77 Kids *Kids "Я" Us *Kidzopolis Fashions *Six Flags Kids Apparel - Men's *Perry Ellis *Tuxedo Junction *Express Men *D.e.m.o. Apparel - Men's and Women's *Gap *American Eagle Outfitters *Aeropostale *Abercrombie & Fitch *Hollister *Banana Republic *Hot Topic *Six Flags Gift Shop *Eddie Bauer Apparel - Specialty *No Fear *Zumiez *Gotham City Outfitters *Six Flags Gift Shop *DC Comics Store Apparel - Women's *Gadzooks *United Colors of Benetton *Juicy Couture *Victoria's Secret *Pink by Victoria's Secret Art *Grassland Gallery *The Hermitage Gallery *Thomas Kinkade Gallery *Wild Wings Gallery *Coaster Gallery *Six Flags Art Emporium Books and Stationery *Barnes & Noble *Borders *Six Flags News Stand *Lemstone Books *DC Comics Store Department Stores *Sears *Macy's *JCPenny *The Bon-Ton *AM&A's Department Stores - Specialty *T.J. Maxx Electronics *Best Buy *Toys "Я" Us & Games "Я" Us *GameStop *Circuit City *Nynex Wireless Entertainment - Family *Tony Hawk's Skatepark Pizzeria *Chuck E. Cheese's *Lego Imagination Center *Laser Wars and Arcade *McDonald's Playplace *AMF Six Flags Lanes *The Joker's Fun House *Bugs Bunny's Looney Tun-ormous Grill and Bar *Carnival Games Entertainment - Nightclubs *Eruowood Live! *Fat Tuesday Daiquiri Bar & Fun Eatery *Funny Bone's Comedy Club and Restaurant *After Six Adult Entertainment Entertainment - Theaters *Six Flags Performing Arts Center *Regal Cinemas 17 Theaters *Batman 4D Movie Theater *Kidzopolis Stage *Batman Thrill Spectacular *Looney Tunes Live! Food - Fast Food *Wendy's (located in Food Court) *Arby's (located in Food Court) *Mighty Taco (located in Food Court) *Dairy Queen (located in Food Court) *Tim Hortons (located in Food Court) *McDonald's (with Playplace) *Papa John's Pizza (located in Food Court) *Panda Express *Gotham's Bat Burgers *Teen Titans Pizza Express *Scooby's Snack Bar Food - Restaurants *Applebee's *Fat Tuesday Daiquiri Bar & Fun Eatery *Funny Bone's Comedy Club and Restaurant *Denny's *Olive Garden *Old Country Buffet *Friendly's *Johnny Rockets *Cheesecake Factory *Tony Hawk's Skatepark Pizzeria *Chuck E. Cheese's *Metropolis Bar & Heroic Eatery *Bugs Bunny's Looney Tun-ormous Grill and Bar Food - Specialty *Ben & Jerry's *Orange Julius *Rocky Mountain Chocolate Factory *Wonka Candy Shop *M&M's World *Takis Snack Stop Gifts & Cards *Six Flags Gift Shop *Hydra the Revenge Photo & Gifts *Tony Hawk's Big Spin Coaster Videos and Gifts *Brookstone *Kidzopolis Toys & Gifts For Kids *My Six Flags Gifts Health & Beauty *CVS Pharmacy *Mastercuts *Perfumania *Six Flags Roller Coaster Cuts *Victoria's Secret Fragrance *General Nutrition Center/GNC *Looney Tunes Kids' Spa and Salon *Got 2B Hair Studio Housewares and Furnishings *Six Flags at Home *Eddie Bauer Home Collection *Kitchen Collection *Linens-N-Things *Pier 1 Imports *Homegoods Jewelry and Accessories *Clare's Accessories *Macy's Fine Jewelry *Piercing Pagoda *Armatron Watch Store Luggage *Samsonite *Wilderness Pride Music & Video *Media Play Express *Sam Goody *Suncoast Motion Picture Co. *Sam Goody Classics *Sam Goody Kids Optical *LensCrafters *Pearle Vision Express *Sunglass Hut *Sears Optical Photography *JCPenney Portrait Studio *Foto Fantasy *Lifetouch Portrait Studio *Ritz Camera One Hour Photo *Six Flags Pix *Hydra the Revenge Photo & Gifts *Tony Hawk's Big Spin Coaster Videos and Gifts *Old West Antique Portrait Studio Rides A list of rides can be found here Services *EARP *HSBC *Locker/Wheelchair/Stroller rentals Shoes *Foot Locker/Lady Foot Locker *Payless Shoesource/Payless Kids *Journeys *Kids Foot Locker *Stride Rite Specialty Stores *Gotham City Outfitters *Warner Bros. Studio Store *Disney Store *Daily Planet *DC Comics Store *No Fear *Looney Tunes Emporium Sporting Goods *Tony Hawk Gear Shop *Nike Store *Bass Pro Store *AMF Bowl Shop Toys & Hobbies *Imaginarium *Toys "Я" Us & Games "Я" Us *Lego Store *Kidzopolis Toys & Gifts For Kids *F.A.O. Schwarz *Six Flags Kids Category:Malls Category:Eruowood Category:Six Flags: The Mall Category:Malls in Eruowood